


Just This Once

by mific



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Kidart, Never touch the hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: "Okay, lil Pooch, you can touch the hat. Just this once."





	Just This Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).



> Created for the Ante Up Losers Scramble, 2017. In my head, Cougar, Pooch and Jolene are together, and Cougar's helping raise Pooch and Jolene's son.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/35dd/wuwc300gfi69up8zg.jpg)

 


End file.
